Regrets II
by gen3879
Summary: Sirius Black vous raconte comment l'amour de sa vie en est venue à épouser et procréer avec son meilleur ami, James Potter.


_**Titre:**Regrets II_   
_**Auteure:**Wingardium_   
_**Disclaimer:**Les personages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartient_   
_**Spoiler:**Ma fic _Regrets   
_**Désicasse:**Je dédicasse cette fic à tous ceux que j'aime! xxx_   
_**Note:**Salut! J'ai décidé de faire une "suite" à _Regrets! _En fait ce n'est pas une suite mais c'est la même histoire mais vue par Sirius. Vous pouvez quand même lire si vous n'avez pas lu _Regrets _mais c'est tout de même mieux de le lire avant. Bonne lecture!_   
**__**   
__   
__   
__

**_Regrets II_** __

  
__   
__

_Chapitre 1: Présentations_

Salut! Je me présente, Sirius Black. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de moi... peu importe. Je suis âgé de 17 ans, je viens de finir mes études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ma vie aujourd'hui est bien différente de ce qu'elle aurait du être. Je ne devrais même pas être là en train de vous parler de ce qui est arrivé pour que tout bascule puisque rien n'aurait dû arrivé. 

Vous voyez, c'est une très longue histoire, mais je vais vous la raconter qu'en même. Mais tout d'abord laissez-moi vous introduire dans le sujet parce que ce n'est pas facile à encaisser. Ce qui m'est arrivé... ou plutôt ce qui nous est arrivé, car nous l'avons vécu ensemble, est assez...triste... même si ce n'est pas nouveau... je veux dire que c'est sûrement déjà arrivé à d'autres... 

Je suis un gars normal... j'ai toujours été un gars normal avec des amis super, des tonnes de filles à mes pieds... rien de bien palpitant comme vie jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Lily Evans. 

Vous voyez... j'étais amoureux. Et laissez-moi vous confier que je le suis encore. Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard alors il faut que je l'oublie et que je passe à autre chose. Mais parfois, passer à autre chose est bien dur quand on est encore accroché à ce qu'on aime. 

Je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne devrais pas me soucier tant de ma vie et je devrais courir les bars à la recherche de jeunes filles avec qui m'éclater comme plusieurs gars de mon âge font. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, en fait je ne l'ai jamais été depuis que j'ai 14 ans... depuis que j'ai rencontré la seule fille avec laquelle je souhaitais passer le restant de mes jours. 

Et devinez ce que je tiens à la main à l'instant... je viens de la recevoir. Une lettre. Mais pas n'importe quelle lettre, non. Une invitation. Oui, une invitation à un mariage. À celui de Lily et James en fait. Vous devez vous dire que je serais fou d'y aller... voir la fille que j'aime et mon meilleur ami se faire des vœux d'éternelle bonheur et fidélité et bla bla bla. J'avoue que j'ai très envie de déchirer cette lettre et de la lancer dans le feu... mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Dans un moment si important pour la vie de ma Lily, je me dois d'être présent... même si je dois, pour cela, souffrir. Vous voyez, au cours des années, j'ai appris à faire certains sacrifices pour les personnes que j'aime. Et je crois que ceci en est un bon exemple. 

Une petite note, à part l'invitation officielle, est glissée de l'enveloppe. 

_Cher Sirius,___

_Je me sens idiote de t'inviter à mon mariage tu sais.... mais j'y ai repensé, et repensé encore, et je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas passer à travers si tu n'y es pas. Je sais que je t'ai fait subir pleins de choses que tu ne méritais aucunement et que là, je te demande d'assister à l'aboutissement final de toutes mes erreurs, et je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une pauvre égoïste, mais il fallait que je t'invite... au cas ou tu accepterais... et dans ce cas je me sentirai encore plus coupable mais tout de même soulagée. Et si tu en venais à accepter... voudrais-tu être notre témoin?___

_Si tu savais, Sirius, comme j'ai envie d'annuler ce mariage. Parce qu'on s'était toujours dit toi et moi que ce serait ensemble qu'on se marierait, et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que ce soit encore vrai. Sache que quand je prononcerai mes vœux devant James, ce sera à toi que je penserai, malgré ma volonté.___

_Encore désolée de te demander une telle chose... mais même si tu refuse, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasse part.___

_Lily_

J'irai à son mariage, bien sur. Et je serai témoins. Si cela peut mettre un peu de soleil dans la journée sombre de Lily, j'irai. Et puis, pas de quoi en faire une histoire après tout... 

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que Lily fait avec James... non? On semble tant s'aimer... et bien notre histoire a commencé... 

_À suivre..._   
__   
__ __

_**Note de l'auteure:**Allo! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.... et désolée d'être autant inoriginale avec cette fic... mais il faut bien voir ce que Siriusinouchet ressent.... Disez moi ce que vous en pensez, et je répond ci-dessous aux reviews de mon chapitre 8 de _Regrets_! xxxx_   
__   
__ __

**_Réponses aux reviews:_****__**

**Sonya: **Salut toi! Merciiii, t'es trop fine dans ton review... est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de faire Regrets vu par Sirius? J'aimerais bien avoir ton avi! Salut! 

**Leviosa: **Lol! Je suis en train de relire ton review et je suis crampée! Tu dis "C'est fini le temps ou tu m'envoyait tes chapitres de Regrets et que tu me disait _Peut tu corriger steuhhhhh plaîiiiiiiiiiiit, merci té trop fine! Va voir pièce jointe!_" Et là chui crampée parce que ça va recommencer ce temps..... cé tu pas mignon yinke un peu? C'est ben moi ça... trop lâche pour abandonner..... oh boy.. oublie ça ok? Lol je suis vraiment crampée..... dsl. ça m'arrive. Merci bcp pour ton long et sympa review! J'taime fowwwww! 

**Pheneatis:**Steeeeeeeeph! T'es trop fineuh! Tu dis trop d'affaire gentilles... moi mérite pas ça.. nononon! Mais c'est troooooop gentil! Merci boukou boukou boukou et je serai touujours là pour toi!!! BiZoUs  
  
  
**Linalyna: **Woah ça me touche vraiment c'que tu dis là.. y'a rien qui peut faire plus plaisir, je te remercie du fond du coeur! 

**Atharnee: **Je sais.. la vie est parfois injuste.... souvent injuste. en tous cas merci beaucoup! 

**Mystick: **Merci boukou Gaby de m'avoir suivi tout le long de regrets... t'es trop fine. j'espère que tu vas aimer cette version là. 

**Carramella: **Salut! C'est vrai que c'est trsite et laid comme histoire... mais c'est comme ça que ca devait finir d'une manière ou d'une autre..... *soupir* merci bien pour tes reviews et j'ai hâte qu'on se reparle sur MSN. BiZoUs! 

**Saria: **Salut! J'espère que ça t'es passé pour Regrets.... lol! Merci beaucoup Saria t'es vraiment vraiment trop gentille... c'que tu dis ca me touche beaucoup, merci infiniment! 

**Rose Potter: **Woah...... ça c'était vraiment trop gentil... j'te dis ya rien qui peut faire plus plaisir que ce genre de commentaires et d'encourragements... merci vraiment beaucoup!   
  
  


BiZoUs!   
Wing   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
